Shopping with Jack
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Ianto begins to regret suggesting that Jack purchases a new bed... Final chapter is M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Bed Shopping

There were many ways that Ianto hated to wake up; a Weevil alert in the middle of the night, an empty bed when Jack was restless, a surprise rift opening, his alarm... but the worst by a long shot had to be as he was pushed onto the floor.

"Ouch!" he cried, landing on the cold tile.

"Yan?" came a small, sleepy voice. "What are you doing down there?"

"You pushed me out of bed again" Ianto grumbled, heaving himself up and glaring at a sheepish looking Jack.

"Sorry Ianto" Jack said, budging up and pressing himself against the wall "here lie back down."

Ianto sighed "Jack just face it, that bed is not big enough for two grown men, I can't keep staying here."

Jack shot up and Ianto tried not to be distracted as his blanket slipped down and revealed his bare chest. "But... but I thought that you were happy... you know... with me" said Jack sadly.

Ianto couldn't help his lips twitching in amusement as Jack revealed more than he usually would about his feelings. "I am Jack; I just mean that I can't keep sleeping here. We either get backache, or I fall out, or you don't sleep..."

"But we can't stay at yours all the time, we need to keep an eye on the rift" said Jack worriedly.

"I know" Ianto said, smiling slowly "what I was suggesting Jack was that you get a bigger bed."

-TW-

At the time Ianto had thought that Jack buying a new, bigger bed was a good idea but now he regretted it. For one, he hadn't expected Jack to want him to help him choose one with him.

"_Are you sure?" Ianto said doubtfully. _

"_Well you wanted a bigger one" Jack shrugged "plus you'll be using it just as often as me."_

Ianto couldn't help but feel a little warm at that statement so had agreed to help Jack choose. He certainly hadn't realised that Jack couldn't simply just order one off of the internet; he wanted to _try_ every bed.

"Jack" said Ianto, resisting the urge to face palm. "What are you doing?"

"What?" said Jack innocently, bouncing up and down on the bed "I'm just testing its springs; we don't want to make a noise do we?"

Ianto blushed fiercely as a nearby saleswoman just smiled at him knowingly.

"Jack" Ianto hissed "keep your voice down!"

"What?" said Jack, looking around the shop "ooh look at that one!"

Ianto sighed as Jack raced off to another bed across the shop and gave a faint smile to the saleswoman.

Ianto wandered over to Jack, his woollen coat folded across his arm, "Jack be realistic how are we supposed to get that into your room? We need a frame that can be built and god knows what we're going to do with the mattress."

Jack grinned as he sat on the bed and bounced "I went down into the Archives and got this machine, it makes things small, tiny even. We'll buy a bed, zap it with this," Jack waved a tiny black box that he pulled from his coat pocket, "and then it'll be hand sized so we can get it into my room!"

Ianto had to give Jack points for ingenuity but then frowned "you went into the Archives... _alone_?"

Jack looked sheepish "You were busy! I didn't make a mess, I swear."

Ianto rolled his eyes and began to mutter under his breath about impatient captains when Jack's eyes finally found his ideal bed. "Ianto look at that one!" Jack walked over to the bed and threw himself onto it, so that he was lying down "oh god this feels good." He crossed his ankles and put his hands behind his head "Ianto lie down!"

"That's alright Jack" Ianto said uncomfortably.

"Seriously you need to feel how good this feels" Jack moaned, almost obscenely.

"That is a good choice sir" said the saleswoman, her heels clipping smartly on the floor as she made her way over to the two men.

Jack sat up and grinned "do you think?"

The saleswoman then began to talk about the mattress being good for backs and easy to clean. Jack nodded at the appropriate moment but Ianto knew that he wasn't listening; he often adopted the same expression when Gwen was talking.

Jack waited for the woman to stop talking and then said "how strong do you reckon the headrest is?"

"I beg your pardon sir?" the woman blinked confusedly.

Jack yanked at the metal bars and rattled them a few times "do you reckon they can withstand a lot of pressure?"

"Jack!" warned Ianto, feeling mortified.

"He's embarrassed now" Jack whispered, winking at the saleswoman. "But it's not my fault that he makes it so that I need something to hold onto!"

The woman laughed and Ianto blushed bright red "I cannot believe you!" he hissed, feeling absolutely mortified.

"I definitely think that we should get this one" Jack said, still bouncing on the bed.

"_You_" said Ianto "_you_ should get that one."

Jack just rolled his eyes at Ianto and then smiled at the saleswoman "so where do I sign?"

-TW-

After refusing a free delivery and some nifty zapping on Jack's part, Jack's new bed was paid for and residing inside his coat pocket.

As the two men left the large shop, Ianto couldn't help but be aware of the saleswoman talking to another woman behind the till and overhearing her say "it's always the good looking ones!"

Jack has clearly overheard them as well, "ladies" he grinned, linking his fingers with Ianto's and swinging their arms as they exited the shop.

"That was humiliating!" Ianto groaned, as they finally stepped out into the sunshine.

"I just wanted to make sure that we made the right choice" grinned Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This was originally a one shot story but a couple of people suggested that I should write a sequel, so thank you to them and here it finally is! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Two

"Right then" Ianto said, making for where they had parked the SUV, "back to the Hub?"

Ianto hadn't realised that his fingers were still interlinked with Jack's and almost yanked his arm out of his socket as Jack stopped walking in the middle of the car park. He looked back questioningly and Jack just tugged Ianto back towards him.

"We've got the bed" Jack grinned, "now we need to get the _bedding_."

Ianto inwardly groaned as Jack began to excitedly talk about different fabrics and wondered again why on earth he has suggested that Jack needed a new bed.

-TW-

An hour later and Ianto was slowly losing the will to live as Jack discussed the merits of a feathered duvet over the plain, ordinary down one that Ianto owned.

"Feathered ones are prickly" Ianto grumbled, getting irritated at the insults his bedding was receiving.

"Oh no sir, they're not at all" a young shop assistant interrupted, clearly trying to make a sale.

"Maybe a down one would be best" Jack finally decided.

"Great" Ianto interjected, "we'll just take one of them."

"What tog would you like sir?" the teenage boy asked.

"Tog?" Jack said confusedly.

Ianto just rolled his eyes in frustration as he realised that they were going to be a lot longer than he had thought. He surreptitiously checked his mobile, almost praying that he had missed a message from Toshiko and sighed as he realised that all must be quiet at the Hub.

"Well sir your duvet can have a tog rating of anything from 4.5 to 13.5" the shop assistant answered.

Jack just looked at Ianto and tried to pretend that he knew what the girl was talking about, "what should we go for Yan?"

Ianto held back a long suffering sigh, "well it depends if you just want one to do you all year round." He regretted his choice of words immediately as the corners of Jack's mouth twitched a little.

"A 4.5 tog duvet is really good for this time of year" the shop assistant said quickly, "it's a lightweight duvet for the summer."

"That will probably be good" Jack muttered to Ianto, "seeing as my room doesn't have much ventilation; it can get warm down there."

"True" Ianto agreed, "but equally the H-" he quickly glanced at the lad in front of them and cleared his throat "I mean your house can get cold in the winter."

This was an understatement, only last year Jack had had to stay at Ianto's flat when the generator had packed in and the Hub had plunged into below zero temperatures. It had taken Toshiko nearly three days to fix it and they were lucky that none of them had gotten seriously ill.

"You could always buy two" the salesman said hopefully.

-TW-

"Well that was fun" Ianto said drily, half an hour later, a rolled up duvet in each hand. "Can we just buy this and go back to the Hub?"

"No" Jack said gleefully, unlocking the boot of the SUV and throwing several pillows in, "we need to get pillow cases and stuff."He resisted the urge to chuckle as he saw Ianto's face, "come on! We need to decide; cotton or silk? Colours, thread count..."

Ianto stood alone for a moment beside the SUV before slamming the boot shut and resigning himself to yet more shopping.

-TW-

"Oh come on!" Ianto moaned as Jack stared at two identical white sheets. "They are exactly the same!"

Jack let out a long suffering sigh "no they're not Ianto; this one has a higher thread count."

Ianto eyed the label "and a higher price! Come on Jack you don't have to spend that much on a sheet."

"Why not?" Jack shrugged, "it's not like my money goes on rent or anything. Besides, I want us to sleep in luxury after a tough day."

Ianto opened his mouth, blinked and then shut it again; as much as he hated to admit it, the fact that Jack was thinking about him whilst making all these decisions was nice.

"Get this one" Ianto tugged the packet out of Jack's hand, "you can get two for the same price as that other one."

"Okay" Jack said, pleased to see that Ianto was finally taking an interest.

"You'll need a few more anyway for when the others are being washed" Ianto added.

"Why? You planning on making the sheets dirty with me?" Jack leered.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at Jack's expression and pushed him playfully, "I can't take you anywhere."

"Oh but you can" Jack grinned, delighted when he saw Ianto's ears begin to go red.

"Jack!" Ianto hissed, "now is not the time or place." He couldn't help but smile though which made Jack's grin grow wider.

Ianto was slightly surprised when Jack made to hold his hand again, but quickly relaxed into it and laced their fingers together. Since he had been away Jack had been more affectionate and, as much as Ianto didn't really like to linger on the thought, as the weeks slipped by they were acting more and more like a _couple_.

"Ooh look" Jack said excitedly, "there's a red duvet set, I love red."Jack let go of Ianto's hand excitedly and picked up the package.

"I thought that your favourite colour was blue?" Ianto said.

"Yeah but you look good in red" Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly and then frowned as he took the cover from Jack, "I'll see if I can find the matching pillow cases, they're not in this."

"Okay" Jack said, "I'll find a nice blue one so that _I_ look good!"

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle as Jack walked away and began to look for the pillow cases he needed.

A few minutes later Ianto found them and was in the process of trying to find Jack, a nearby member of staff noticed him looking around and asked "is there anything I can help you with sir?"

"No thanks" Ianto said, "I'm just looking for my er..." he faltered, wondering how to describe his complicated relationship with Jack.

The words boss, friend and lover all flashed though his mind before the woman said, "your partner?"

Ianto nodded, trying not to blush.

"He's just over to your right sir; he seems to be getting excited over our wide range of fabrics."

Before Ianto could reply a loud "Yan, you have got to _feel_ this! It'll be like being wrapped up in an orgasm!" was shouted at them from across the shop.

Jack hurried over clutching a silk sheet, unaware of the filthy looks he was receiving from other customers and thrust the scrap of material at the saleswoman. "_Please_ tell me that you have this is red, he looks so hot in red."

"Oh god" Ianto muttered, this time giving into the need to blush as the saleswoman stuttered a reply. He wondered why on Earth he had suggested getting a new bed to Jack, surely falling out of bed could not be as painful as this.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC and I guess now Starz! Final chapter will be M rated.

Chapter Three

"What is it Jack?" Ianto said tiredly, as his lover's hands rested on his back.

"Come on" Jack said firmly, giving Ianto's tense shoulders a quick squeeze. "The others left hours ago."

Ianto sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I can't Jack, I have too much to do."

"Now Ianto" Jack said sternly, "you've been on your feet for hours and hunched over paperwork for even longer. Come to bed."

Ianto mentally groaned, the way that his muscles were feeling he wanted to get into his bed, not Jack's camp bed. It had seemed that the day before he had wished for an emergency to get out of shopping a little too hard and there had been no time between Weevil hunts and rift retrievals to set the new bed up. Ianto typed a few last words, saved his document and shut his computer down, enjoying the feeling of Jack massaging his tense neck and shoulders.

"Come on" Jack said, kissing the top of Ianto's head. Ianto obediently got up from his desk and followed Jack up and out of the Archives, he didn't even realise that he had automatically held his hand out for the older man to hold.

As they reached the main are Jack said, "you go on down, I'll just be a second."

Ianto nodded tiredly and didn't notice Jack's smile as he trudged up the stairs to Jack's office.

Ianto pulled off his tie before even getting to the manhole leading to Jack's room and yawned so loudly that his jaw popped.

Ianto climbed down the ladder and his eyes widened in disbelief as he registered the flickering light that was illuminating the tiny room. The much detested camp bed was no longer there and Jack had somehow found time to un-zap his miniature bed and make it; he'd had used the red bed linen and had even lit a few candles to create a romantic atmosphere.

Ianto bit his lip as he heard Jack's soft footfalls cross the office and make their way down the ladder.

"Whad'ya think?" Jack said, grinning.

"Very nice" Ianto said with a small smile. He bit his lip, "Jack I'm sorry but I'm too-"

Jack waved his hand and stopped Ianto speaking. "God I know Yan. We've had a hectic couple of days, which is why I figured that we should sleep in a proper bed."

Ianto smiled tiredly.

"Aaaand" Jack said, climbing up a couple of the rungs on the ladder and reaching out of the hatch. "I have hot chocolate."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh and press a chaste kiss to Jack's lips as he came back down, clutching two mugs.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto said sincerely.

They placed their mugs on a small table that Jack had by the bed and began to strip slowly. Ianto looked at Jack properly and could see the tired slump of his shoulders too and was glad that he wasn't ruining any romantic plans or illicit adventures into the avant garde that Jack could have been planning.

Jack groaned as he climbed into crisp sheets, naked and lifted the duvet so that an equally naked Ianto could climb in after him. "How good does this feel?" he said happily.

Ianto wriggled so that he was comfortable and agreed with Jack, "much better" he decided.

"You got plenty of room?" Jack teased.

"Yep" Ianto grinned.

The two men manoeuvred the pillows and sat up, so that they could sit and drink their drinks. Jack smiled his thanks to Ianto as he passed his cup and they drank their drinks in a content silence.

Less than an hour later, the candles had been blown out and the empty mugs had been discarded. Jack blinked tiredly at the ceiling and realised that, although he loved how comfy his new bed was, he missed sleeping with Ianto practically on top of him. He turned his head on his pillow and looked at the bare back of his lover, it seemed that Ianto had no such problem and was practically as far away from him on the bed as possible.

Almost as if he could hear his thoughts, Ianto turned in his sleep and his soft snores halted.

"Yan?" Jack whispered, unsure if his lover was awake.

"Go to sleep Jack" the younger man slurred, throwing an arm around Jack's waist and snuggling into his shoulder before beginning to snore again.

Jack rested his chin on Ianto's head and smiled into the darkness as he closed his eyes. Now this bed was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Here is the final chapter which is definitely M rated as requested, hope that you enjoy!

Chapter Four

Ianto woke up slowly, for the first time in months without the aid of an alarm or because of the rift alarm going off. He stretched, revelling in the simple luxury of a fluffy pillow and the pocket of warmth that surrounded him in the duvet. Ianto's toes curled up lazily, as he stretched his lithe body out and yawned.

Ianto picked up his watch from the bedside table and was surprised when he saw the time; it was just before six and he usually wouldn't begin work until eight and the others wouldn't be in until at least nine.

Ianto contemplated going to sleep again but it obviously showed how comfortable this new bed was as, despite being so tired the night before, he felt refreshed and well rested. Ianto turned on his side and looked at Jack who was still asleep, he was surprised as Jack usually slept very little; obviously he was enjoying the bed as well.

Ianto watched as Jack slept soundly, his chest rising and falling shallowly; Jack's eyes moved behind his lids and Ianto knew that he was dreaming. He often wondered what Jack dreamt about; his life on Boeshane? His adventures with the Doctor? The team? Sometimes he dared to wonder that Jack would just dream of the two of them spending time together.

Jack made a small noise in the back of his throat and Ianto knew that he was stirring, he grinned as he decided that he should help his lover wake up. He carefully peeled the duvet away from Jack and moved downwards, thankful that they had decided to sleep in the nude.

Ianto began to gently stroke Jack's cock and was pleased to see that, although Jack wasn't fully awake, certain parts of his anatomy clearly were. Jack groaned and shifted restlessly; Ianto couldn't help but grin and speed up his strokes.

Jack's eyes flew open and he looked downwards, "Ianto what are-" A moan spilled out of his throat as Ianto immediately took Jack into his mouth. "Oh God Ianto!" Jack groaned, his hands going straight to his lover's hair and his hips thrusting upwards.

Ianto let Jack go with a lewd pop but kept one hand on his lover's cock. "Morning," he grinned.

"Morning" Jack panted.

"I thought that perhaps we should christen the bed" Ianto said, far too seriously and composedly, for Jack's liking.

"Yeah" Jack said, not really able to think about replying any more eloquently.

When it seemed like Ianto wasn't going to continue, Jack shifted his hips. "So let's get christening" he grinned.

Jack was almost surprised as Ianto surged up suddenly, planted his hands on either side of his head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Jack's moment of shock did not last long and he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, pulling him closer. Ianto teased apart Jack's lips with his tongue and plundered his lover's mouth; Jack groaned when Ianto's tongue swiped the back of his teeth. They broke apart minutely, sharing their breath and panting heavily.

"I want you" Ianto growled, his accent thickened with unrestrained desire.

"I need you" Jack moaned; he bucked his hips, making them both groan.

Ianto kissed Jack again passionately, before shifting to the side slightly. Jack let out an unmanly whine at the loss of contact and frowned as Ianto looked down at him, smirking and with an eyebrow raised.

"I kind of need this" Ianto whispered, waggling the tube of lube that he had obviously grabbed when he had moved.

"Get on with it" Jack said grumpily.

"Don't sound too excited then" Ianto said mock-huffily.

Jack looped his arms around Ianto's neck and grinned, "oh please my wonderful Ianto..." Ianto smiled. Jack grabbed one of the spare pillows and thumped Ianto on the head with it, "get on with it" he continued.

Ianto kissed Jack again and nipped at his lip playfully, "fine, fine. The abuse that I suffer" he said, acting put upon. He manoeuvred Jack's body, slipping the pillow underneath his hips.

"I'll abuse you in a minute" Jack mock growled, before gasping as Ianto's slippery fingers breached him.

"Promises, promises" Ianto grinned.

Jack threw his head back and moaned as Ianto prepared him, scissoring his fingers and brushing against his prostate. He was lost in the sensations and barely registered the sound of tearing foil as Ianto ripped open the condom with his teeth.

"You ready?" Ianto practically growled.

Jack opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's, "always."

Ianto hesitated for a second, almost floored by the emotion in Jack's voice before slowly sliding inside his lover. Jack arched his back at the intrusion, relishing the slight burn before pain gave into pleasure. Ianto's arms were shaking as he used all his will power to not start thrusting immediately; wanting to give Jack a chance to get used to him, but Jack wasn't having any of it.

"Come on" he moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Ianto's waist and locking his ankles together.

Ianto dropped down to his elbows and smiled, "so bossy."

Any retort from Jack was swallowed as Ianto kissed him and began to move his hips at the same time. This was never going to last long; it felt like they hadn't had time to be intimate in months, instead of just days. Jack pushed down, meeting Ianto thrust for thrust and scrabbled at Ianto's back, leaving vivid red marks against his pale skin, as Ianto brushed against his prostate.

As Ianto thrust harder he was only aware of Jack's gasps and moans of pleasure, the tight feeling of Jack around him and the urge to keep going, chasing his orgasm. He raised himself up on one hand and snaked the other hand down Jack's chest, gripping his cock.

Jack gasped and when his vision began to tunnel, he was almost cross; he wanted this to last forever. He looked up at Ianto and drank in the vision before him, Ianto's eyes were closed, sweat glistened on his brow and his breath was coming out in short pants.

Ianto's eyes snapped open, as if aware of Jack's gaze and he whispered raggedly, "come for me Jack."

Jack groaned and raised his head for another kiss, it was messy and lacked finesse, as teeth clashed and tongues battles, but it was what he needed. After another couple of strokes from Ianto's hand, Jack dropped his head to Ianto's shoulder and bit down hard as he came. Ianto's hips stuttered in their rhythm as he felt Jack's muscles clench around him and his own orgasm rushed to meet him as Jack bit his shoulder.

"Oh god Jack!" Ianto cried, thrusting once more and collapsing down on top of his lover.

Jack couldn't help but grin as his body sang with the effects of his orgasm and he pressed a kiss into Ianto's sweaty hair. Ianto smiled and kissed the patch of Jack's skin that was closest to him.

The two men lay there, limbs entwined until their breathing became less harsh and eventually Ianto rolled off of Jack with a groan. Jack immediately rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand and twirling his other fingers through Ianto's springy chest hair.

"I should get a new bed more often" Jack grinned.

Ianto huffed a laugh and looked at Jack fondly, before wrinkling his nose and grimacing, "I'll be back in a second."

Ianto walked to Jack's en-suite bathroom and quickly disposed of the condom before wiping down his stomach.

"Jack" he said, coming out of the bathroom with a wet flannel for his lover to use, his face fell as he walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Jack said, sticking his head out from the wardrobe. He saw Ianto's expression and the grin slipped from his face, "what's wrong?"

Ianto looked away from the bed to Jack aghast, "we didn't just christen the bed, we ruined it!"

Jack looked back at the bed and couldn't help but concede that Ianto had a point. Pillows were scattered across the bed and one had somehow ended up on the floor, the new smooth sheet was screwed up and had come away from the mattress and it looked like at one point one of them had leant on the discarded tube of lube, resulting in a stained red duvet cover.

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto towards him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and propped his chin on his lover's shoulder. "I think we thoroughly christened it" he whispered.

Ianto squirmed to avoid Jack's breath tickling his ear and smiled, "I guess we did."

Jack nipped Ianto's ear gently and then said, "fancy thoroughly christening the shower?"

Ianto laughed and turned around in Jack's embrace, "we christened that months ago."

Jack shrugged, "I could always buy a new one."

Ianto's face fell at the prospect of _more_ shopping and he hastily tugged on Jack's hand, "no, no this one will do fine."

Jack grinned as he was tugged into the bathroom and couldn't help but think that perhaps he should threaten to buy some more new furniture in the future...


End file.
